degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/The Wiki Dead: Eyes Wide Open
EYES WIDE OPEN Ashlie, Matt and Kieran are still stuck behind the counter at the restaurant. '' '''Ashlie: '''Why is she not back yet? '''Matt: '''I don’t know, Ashlie. Did you hear that screaming? '''Kieran:' Yes I did. Ashlie: '''We need to do something. ''Kieran takes a brick, and looks ready to throw it. '' '''Matt: '''Wait! Are you sure that this is a good idea? '''Kieran: What else do you want to do? Just wait here? Ashlie: Throw it, at least we’re all together. They all hold hands, and Kieran throws a brick through the hole in the building. A massive explosion is heard, throwing the three friends backwards onto the ground. '' '''66 HOURS EARLIER' Kieran is on the phone with Alex, his Spanish friend who has recently started university. '' '''Kieran': I swear, his face is turning green as we speak! Alex: Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to come over, I’m only like 10 minutes away? Kieran: If you want to, I would really appreciate that. Ashlie runs into the house. '' '''Ashlie: '''Is dad okay?? '''Their Mom:' I don’t know, to be honest. Are you skipping school right now? Kieran: I asked her to come home, because dad isn’t doing too well. Their Mom: 'Very well, then. But then come help me make some more tea. ''Alex comes in, and hugs Kieran. '' '''Alex: '''I’m so sorry, Kieran. I know it’ll be alright. ''They go to Kieran’s room. They sit on the bed. '''Alex: '''Do you think that he’ll be okay? ''Kieran stares at her, and starts crying. '' '''Kieran: '''I don’t know, I really don’t. ''Kieran puts his head on her shoulder, and cries. '' ''Matt walks into the Ethiopian restaurant that he works at. Zairera, his boss, comes to greet him. '' '''Zairera: Done with school early I see? Matt: Yeah, we only had a half day. Something about a virus. Zairera: Well I’m so glad you’re here, it’s quite busy for a Wednesday afternoon. So could you start with serving table 13? Matt: Sounds great! He puts on his uniform, and heads to table 13. To his surprise, his friends Wandy, Derek, Ari and Jolie are there! '' '''Matt: '''Hey guys! '''Derek:' I was hoping we would get you as our server! Matt: '''Haha, well now I feel the pressure. '''Jolie: You better, I expect the best Kita I’ve ever eaten. Also, could I have a fruit punch? Matt: Jolie, this is an Ethiopian restaurant, not summer camp. They all laugh, in the corner of Matt’s eye, he sees Sarah, Dani, Cam and RJ sit down at a nearby table. '' '''Matt:' Okay, I will get that all right to you guys! He walks over to them to take their order. '' '''Matt:' Hi guys, what can I get you guys? RJ takes a picture of him. '' '''Matt:' What the hell? RJ: '''Sorry, it’s a bad habit. '''Matt: I’ll go get another waiter for you guys, I don’t have time for this. He walks off. '' '''Cam:' Tough crowd. Sarah: 'Tell me about it. ''Kieran and Ashlie are still with their father, who’s health is deteriorating by the minute. Alex is also with them. '''Their mom: I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to go see if I can get some medicine from the pharmacy downstairs. She leaves, leaving Kieran and Ashlie to care for their father. '' '''Kieran: '''I just want him to be okay. '''Ashlie: '''I don’t know what to say. '''Alex': Your mom is going to get medicine, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Suddenly their dad starts coughing very loudly and very violently. Kieran rushes to get some more tea to give to him, but then.. '' '''Ashlie:' Is that blood? Alex: Is he coughing up blood? Ashlie: '''We need to get a doctor. ''Ashlie rushes outside to get a doctor, while Kieran and Alex desperately try to help Kieran’s father. Meanwhile Jo, a Russian tourist who is also a doctor, is walking by to look at some more sights. Suddenly she notices a girl screaming for a doctor. She runs over to her. '' '''Jo: You needed a doctor? Ashlie: Yes! My father, he’s hurting. Please help. Jo and Ashlie rush upstairs to find Alex and Kieran kneeling down. Kieran stares at his sister. '' '''Kieran:' It’s too late. Ashlie: No, no. This can’t be true. 'Jo rushes over, to see what she can do. ' 'Jo: '''I’m not feeling a pulse. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say. ''They call 911, and sit down at the table, still very emotional with what has just happened. As they sit down, Kieran’s father’s eyes open, except his eyes are different.. '' '''TO BE CONTINUED ' Category:Blog posts